


Me And You

by kawaiikiwi98



Category: 1D - Fandom, Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction, liam payne - Fandom, niall horan - Fandom, stylinson - Fandom, zayn malik - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom!Harry, M/M, Magic, Rimming, Smut, idk - Freeform, peterpan!louis, this is my 1st fic, tinkerbell!harry, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:52:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6949408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiikiwi98/pseuds/kawaiikiwi98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My 1st fic on here, 1st smut on here.! Harry is a pinning Tinkerbell and Louis is an oblivious Peter Pan.. Until, Harry's beauty becomes bolder. BIGGER. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me And You

**Author's Note:**

> I might just make a series / book out of this.! Tell me what you think.?

Louis hadn't only been bored, (really, really bored,) but he had been heart broken, too. Don't get him wrong, he loved spending time and causing a ruckus with the boys around Neverland, but still, he was glad when he heard Hook was back around. Yes, Hook. If Hook was back around in Neverland, he could bother the old man. The more ruckus Louis could cause, the less he had time to think. And the less he thought about the heart break he experienced on Earth, the better.

Louis, if you haven't guessed by now, is the infamous, or, famous, he doesn't mind either way, "Peter Pan."

After awhile of wondering and debating, Louis one day thought, it'd be a good idea to go to Earth, again, and this time maybe live there for awhile. One of the main reasons being that, every kid he met on Earth, whom he took home to Neverland, always insisted they go back to their home. For example, Wendy. She insisted to go back,  grow old, fall in love, start a family, all that stuff Louis thought was icky, but is not too sure about it being so icky,  now.

The "lost boys", his younger, but best friends, brothers really, tagged along.

Of course, Harry tagged along, too. You might know him as Louis' lil' pixie friend, "Bell," (He doesn't like the Tink/Tinker,) who's always used his cunning skills and itsy-bitsy frame to help the boys out. He's always enjoyed the thrill of being with the boys, the adventure, and going to Earth, Harry thought, would be much, much more fun than what he thought was a drab Pixie Hollow. 

So, off to Earth they went.

And, on Earth, they grew a few years.

And, on Earth, Niall discovered he liked the sports there much more than the sports in Neverland.

And, on Earth, Zayn discovered he liked the attention his art got on Earth.

And, on Earth, Liam discovered he liked the attention his singing got on Earth.

And, on Earth, Louis discovered he really, really, liked boys.

On Earth, Louis happened to fall in love with a boy..

On Earth, Louis, for his 1st and only time, had his heart broken.

And, that's when Louis decided that maybe he had had enough of Earth.

After a few years time, leaving the boys 18, 19, and Louis 20, way too old for Louis' liking, they headed home. Louis knew the boys loved earth, insisted they could stay and that he'd be sure to visit, all of the lot, but.. Of course , the boys declined and headed back home with Louis. They'd never leave Louis' side. They loved him, adored him. And, they knew Neverland was ultimately their home too.

Including the heart break, there was a lot of ugly on Earth that wasn't back in Neverland. Sure, there were wars over territory, similar problems,  but every problem in Neverland seemed much, much worse on Earth.

Neverland had always been and always will be Louis' escape. Louis' true home. And after walking in on his ex "boyfriend" in bed with another, he was sure of it.  All of his opinions had always been unpopular and biased. He now hated Earth more than ever, and the boys, well, they loved it.

And so, Louis was more than glad to be back home, to get back into his routine, that wasn't ever too much of a routine at all. Everything in Neverland was just as thrilling, just as fun, and him and the boys could always visit other places, islands, worlds.

Louis twirls around and does flips in the night sky. He howls in laughter along with the boys while they crack a joke or two. It's somewhat of a chilly, breezy night, and the dark, raven sky is lit up with bright stars, the moon, and the tiny florescent, green pixie dust that trails behind  Harry as he flies beside Louis. Him and the boys are on their way to mess around with Captain Hook and his crew. They've just gotten back from raiding some island, the island consisting of wizards and witches who create potions and lucky charms. They also, make the best liquor, and Louis' hoping that Hook brought some of that back onto his boat, too. He took quite the liking for liquor on Earth, and it seems to be exactly what he needs. He doesn't wanna get his hopes up too high, however, because Hook raiding this said island is only rumored, rumors he heard from the mermaids at Mermaid Lagoon. 

Mermaids can gossip quite the bit.

Louis turns towards the boys once they've finally approached the broad, wooden ship that floats aimlessly about in the calm, dark seas. He puts a finger up to his lips, as to shush the boys when they land, his grin wide and childish. Louis may be 20, but he still feels like he's 15.

All the boys huddle together, and Harry takes a seat on Louis' shoulder. It's late, and so, no one's on deck. Louis speaks up softly to the boys,

"Alright, you guys know the drill, right.?"

All the boys nod, and Niall pipes up quietly, "Raid the raiders, and banter only."

"No actual fighting. Just, dodge, dodge, dodge." Zayn is soon adding on.

They soon disburse from their huddle afterwards, and begin to tiptoe and sneak across the deck. 

**

Once the boys have crept into the bottom of the ship, all hell breaks loose. The boys begin to holler and flail their hands, run, more so glide down the narrow corridors. (Their feet never do actually touch the ground unless made a conscious effort to, because of the pixie dust.) They bang on the different doors to different rooms. Niall, being Niall, makes his way into the crews' kitchen, banging pots and pans together as he hollers out random things and Irish hymns. He rummages through the new found foods and goods of the crew all the while. 

Zayn is quick to open doors and glide into people's rooms with his over-sized sacks, dropping everything that seemed to be of value into into the sacks while dodging the over sized men that dive at him with ease, a wide grin plastered on his face.

Liam, gliding around in the crew's bunks, puts his beautiful voice to use. He sings a song about never growing old, and how the crew should probably get fit, and could use a few showers, while snatching their covers off of them and happily  gliding by. He peeks under their bunks for valuables. 

And Harry.? The lil' pixie follows close behind Louis , like he always does, to the Captain's room. The tiny chimes of bells sounding when he let out a small giggle. Louis smiles and hums in delight, and as if on queue, Hook comes bursting through the captain's doors, his face flushed and features prominent with anger.

"What the hell is all this racket.!?" He screeches. Oh man, oh man.  
"Hey-ya Hook.!" Louis pipes up, his tone and smile both just as cheeky, and his Doncaster accent as thick as ever.

 

"Just me and my buddies again, have a fun time raiding Crescent Island.?" He continues on, him and Harry flying past Hook and into this room with ease. They then both spread out to take a look around.

"You.. You.!!" is all Hook can seem to get out, poor soul, as spins his self around. The old man takes a swing at Louis with his hook-for-a-hand. Louis dodges. He takes another swing, Louis dodges again. 

"Awe, Hook. Doesn't seemed like you missed me.! But you oughtta know, I've sure missed you."  
Louis means that. Because again, he missed the distraction. The thrill. He missed being appreciated and being a hero, yes, he missed any kind of attention.  
"Anyways, you should know it's wrong to rob and steal, mate. Kinda common sense. Haven't we been through this before.?" He continues on, now slipping different rings onto his fingers and jewelry onto his arms.  
Louis turns to face Hook just as he went to swing at him again, and pulls out his sword, to block Hook's well.. Hook. 

But Hook applies more pressure to his hook and is some how able to knock Louis' sword out of his hand. He then towers over Louis, and begins to back him up into a corner in the room. Louis plays along and takes his steps backwards with slightly furrowed brows, but he wasn't nervous, no, not at all. 

 

"I'm getting really bloody sick of this, Pan. Honestly and true. And one day, one day, you will lose. If you think it's so wrong to steal, then why do you do it yourself.?" Hook grumbles through gritted teeth and squinted eyes.

Louis beams, beams. Not at Hook, but the clever pixie behind him, who quickly and abruptly ties a scarf around Hook's eyes. Louis is quick to grab Hook's Hook and twirl him around by it afterwards, enough to make him dizzy. He cackles with Harry, who still has a tight grip onto the already tied scarf, and they do a little dance. They can't help themselves.!

"Oh, Hook, you know we only steal to give the goods back to their people. And well, today isn't the day I lose, Hook. Today isn't the day.!!"

With that, Louis and Harry hurry out of the Captain's room, but only after Louis' grabbed his sword and has slid it back into his belt of course. They are quick to meet up the the boys on deck, and begin to fly back to where they can from, into the starry night sky. Angry screeches and gun shots follow behind them, and the boys twirl around the sky again, to dodge the bullets. Louis turns back to take one last glance at the fatigued, and riled up crew.

Ah, yes. This is home.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's late by the time the boys get back to their tree house, like really, really late. But all of them, as oppose to Lou, are as awake as ever.  
The boy's tree house and much more elaborate than in stories told.  
The tree house is actually quite large, and has different "stories".  
The different stories are each where the boys' rooms lie, and on the top of the tree house, above Louis' room, lies somewhat of a flat surface in the midst of the branches, where all the boys go to gaze at the stars or the whether, just the beauty of the island.

 

They're on the first floor now however, which, I guess you could call their, "living room and kitchen". They all sit on different tree stomps that have been formed into a circle in the area, and rummage through the bags of goodies they've acquired. 

Louis didn't lie to Hook, the boys will go to Crescent Island, where these belongings came from, and they will give the goods back, but.. They're boys. Curious boys, and they can't help but look and try a few things out.. 

Louis, however, sleepily rubs at his eye, and hunches over slightly as the boys chatter about. Harry sits on his shoulder, like  usual, and stares at Louis' profile admiringly with a slightly tilted head and a small smile, his tiny cheeks tinted a soft pink. Like usual.

It's as obvious as night and day that Harry fancies Louis. And if any of the boys ever paid any attention, they'd realize that too. But they never do, or so it seems.  
Louis hardly does. Hardly ever pays attention and hardly ever appreciates Harry. Is too oblivious to, Harry supposes.  
You'd think that after being on Earth and Harry constantly having his ass, all their asses, when he could've spent those years back pixie hollow, would maybe draw some attention to how much they need and should truly appreciate their motherly figure. But I guess it's hard to when your motherly figure is literally 3 inches tall and well..

Harry finds himself trying to spark up conversation with the sleepy lad, the sound of tiny bells chiming yet again as Harry scoots closer to his face.

But well, maybe Louis wasn't just tired, and maybe not even tired at all, instead his heart still a bit broken from what happened weeks prior. Because of that, so deep in self pity and thought, Louis begins to shoo the hopeful Pixie away with his hand.

 

Harry frowned, but he should have figured. It always happened this way, but each and every time he was just as hurt and just as surprised. However, the tiny Pixie took his leave from Louis' shoulder, and stood on the floor next to Louis' tree stomp with a small frown and his arms crossed tightly over his chest. 

 

He turns his back to everyone else all the while.

 

While rummaging through the bags, and chit chatting, Zayn pulls out a small tube of purple liquid and brings it closer to his face.  
"Okay, seems like I've made to the potions mates." He softly mumbles out, brows slightly furrowed and stare intense in wonder. He then opens the tube up, and waits for the purple smoke that comes from it to clear before sniffing at it. Zayn then lets out a soft sigh and leans back a bit, his soft "Awe, it smells lovely," mingling in with Louis' soft, "Hey, be careful, don't sniff it like that. You've got no clue--"

 

Louis is then cut off by Niall, who's reaching over from his place on his stump to grab the bottle.  
"Lemmie take a whiff Zayn.!" 

Zayn is quick to pull his hand back and away from Niall however. He frowns and shakes head quickly, some of the potion toppling out of the tube and onto the floor in the process.

"What.!? No way man, we all know how clumsy you are." Zayn explains. Niall pouts and begins to whine over about how clumsy he isn't -- though he really can be --, and Liam is soon on his feet and grabbing the potion from Zayn.

"Wonder what it does," Liam softly mumbles out while examining it.

"Hey.!" Zayn soon shouts after. Then he's on his feet for the bottle, then Niall's on his feet reaching for the bottle.. Louis is more so annoyed by the boys' behavior than worried now, and he is quick to stand to his feet himself, he frowns and begins to shout over the bickering boys.

His shout startles the three and of course.. The bottle slips from the hand of whom last had it. And, of course, of course that'd be Niall. The same Niall who was just proclaiming how clumsy he wasn't mere seconds ago.

All four of the boys watch with wide eyes as the small glass tube goes crashing down, small fragments of glass splattering everywhere.

But when Louis looks a little past where the vile had fallen, that's when his worry returns. His heart drops to his stomach and he stops breathing for awhile. And, all is silent.

Harry now sits in a puddle of the dark violet substance, splotches of purple now on his strapless, hand made, thigh-high dress, the fabric crepe turquoise. His curly, unruly chest nut hair now drooping with the substance. He sits there for a moment with wide eyes and a frown, and instead of beginning to sob like Louis thought, all of him turns a dark shade of red instead, and he begins to throw a rage-filled temper tantrum.

Well, that's okay. Harry has always been short tempered. Feisty, sassy, angry. And so, tantrums are okay, normal. Louis' just happy none of the glass hit Harry.

Louis let's out a soft sigh in relief, and all four of the boys begin to make there way over to the screeching Harry, who only emits the noise of chiming bells.

They all begin to coo out their apologizes in soft, loving tones in attempt to calm Harry down.

But, Harry abruptly stops screaming and flailing his arms for a moment, and his eyes go wide again, he goes silent.

All the boys exchange glances before glancing back at Harry. Harry's now trembling some, and, everything seems to happen in the blink of an eye. First, Harry's wings abruptly turn at least 10 times bigger than they originally are, and make a loud, now profound fluttering and tinkling noise while they flutter themselves. That has the other four boys screaming and scampering backwards, away from Harry with wide eyes and pale faces.

Then, it's Harry growing 10 times bigger. His whole body. Louis can hardly believe his eyes. No one can. 

Harry's literally just become life sized in front of the boys, and his expression never changes. He doesn't move, speak, or anything. He's as still as a statue, and all the boys continue to scream their heads off. They seem to do so for quite the while.

Eventually, all falls silent again, and the boys breathe heavily, now huddled together on the ground and waiting for Harry to move, breathe, something.

Harry eventually glances down at his now much larger hands with a quivering bottom lip and watery eyes, and is soon letting out his own screech.

An actual screech. 

No more chiming bells.

****

After everyone's, more or less, collected Liam, Niall and Zayn hesitantly crawl over to now life-sized Harry. They poke and prod at him in wonder, all while Harry examines himself, letting out soft, breathy, "oh my god's" while doing so.

Louis stays frozen however, his eyes still while, his throat closed tight. That doesn't change, no matter how many times he tries to swallow the tightness down. He feels his face heat up, flush, finds himself letting out a deep, shaky breath, finds himself digging his fingernails into his palms.

He just still can't believe it, any of it. And, Harry.. 

Harry's beautiful this way. 

Harry's always been cutie, androgynous features and all, but now.. Now he's life sized, and now, what were just tiny streaks of ink on the former tiny pixie's skin are now larger, profound tattoos. Now, Harry's curly locks, leafy green eyes, and plush pink lips, now they're much larger. Now they're profound. Now, his torso is longer, now his thighs and thicker, and oh, oh god, Louis almost forgot he's stark naked, his old, tiny outfit now it small pieces on the floor. Everyone else seems oh so fucking oblivious to it. How could they be.?

Louis almost forgot Harry was a boy. Louis almost forget Harry had a gender, Pixies did.

Now he's more aware of it than ever.

Harry eventually looks up from himself, a bit calmed now, but, only a bit, and at Louis.

He opens his mouth to speak, but  Louis can only swallow thickly yet again, and quickly stands to his feet, so that he that he can stride over to the other side of the room and grab some cloth to toss over Harry.

Louis has never, ever felt this intimidated and nervous before, especially not with Harry anyway. He's never been this stunned, he never knew he could feel this way, not again, and especially not with, of all people, Harry. (At least he tries to tell himself that.)

But, god.. He's gorgeous.

After Louis tosses the cloth over Harry, he takes a glance around the room before letting out another slow, deep breath. He eventually collects himself, (sorta, kinda) and pulls his hat off to scratch at the back of his head before squatting down in front of Harry.

"You.. Feeling alright.?" He quietly mumbles with a frown, bringing his hand up to gently run his fingers through his hair, and oh god, he's never felt anything so soft. Oh god, who would've known that Harry's hair was actually so soft, oh god, he feels his cheeks warming up, again.

Harry lowers his eyelids and leans into the warmth of Louis' hand, swallowing thickly and speaking up softly himself.

"Not sure.."

Louis' sure it's a breezy night, but he isn't sure that's why a small shiver went rippling down his spine. Harry's got the most gorgeous voice he's ever heard, and the boys' only said two damn words. It's low, thick and smooth, and..

Before Louis can open up his mouth to respond, ( it's taking him quite long to do so, and it confuses Harry, makes him frown a bit, but Louis can't help it. He's in a daze, a trance, not too sure if he's dreaming or not) Harry's letting out a loud yelp, and is quick to  whip his head towards the source of pain with a scowl.

Niall's quickly withdrawing his hand from Harry's wing, he's standing up by now, and peeping out a small, sheepish, "Sorry.."

Harry's face is soon flushing red again, like it usually does when he's angry, but, it seems to be a more natural flush, a humanly flush, and Harry, is soon standing to his feet, wrapping the cloth he's been given tightly around himself.

"You.. You.. You're gonna be ten times more sorry when I'm done with you.! This is all your bloody fault to begin with.! How do you ever expect me to go home now, when I'm ten times bigger than my home.!?" Harry's barely barking out the last sentence before he tries to lunge at Niall. Niall eyes go wide, but Zayn is quick to stop Harry by stepping in front of Niall, gently gripping onto Harry's wrists all the while. "Harry, Harry, it was an accident, mate.!" Zayn tries to reason, while also trying to make eye contact with Harry. But Harry keeps moving his face from side to side, trying to focus his now dagger for eyes on the very nervous Niall.

"Harry.!" Liam tries from behind Harry. Harry then is quick to turn his body around so that he can scowl, and maybe lunge at Liam. But, a shout alarms everyone, and stops them in their tracks. Harry's expression softens, then turns into ones of worry and regret in mere seconds. He's then tiptoeing over to Louis, who holds both of his hands over his eye. His voice goes soft, and he grips onto one of Louis' wrists with both of his rather large hands.

"Louis.! Did I hit you with one of my wings.? I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry." 

Louis quickly shakes his head, and is pulling his hands away from eye, it keeps producing tears, is a bit irritated, probably red, but he can still see out of it and so, it's fine. Besides, he can barely focus on it, now that he's just only realizing how lovely Harry smells, just like the cherry blossoms that bloom around outside to be specific. Now that he's realizing how close Harry is to him. Now that Harry's gently taking his slightly bigger hand into his own. Now that he hopes he isn't too nervous, now that he hopes his palms aren't too sweaty. Now that Harry's pouting so cutely at him. Now that Harry's--

"Yeah, yeah, it'll be fine," Louis nods, he then squeezes his eyes closed for a moment, along with gently squeezing Harry's hand, and both inhales and exhales deeply through his nose.

"Look guys, it's late, and there's not much we can do about this.. Situation tonight. We should head to bed now, we're gonna have to get up early. To be more specific, in a few hours. Gotta head to Crescent Island earlier than planned.." Louis continues on.

**

Louis' planned to wake up the boys in a good 6 hours.

It's already been two, and Louis can't help but continue to toss and turn and stare at his ceiling. That also includes nibbling his bottom lip raw.

Louis has the biggest bed, which equals, Harry sleeping in his bed with him. Harry and Louis have always shared a room, yeah, but, Harry had his own little room within Louis' room. It was little hole in the wooden wall, the size of a bird house, with a single small candle, and a makeshift bed.

But now, Harry was in be with Louis. The same size (well, a little taller) as Louis.

Louis lays on his back, and glances over at Harry.. again.

They're holding hands, (Louis doesn't know how that happened again) and Harry lays on his tummy. The brunette's plush, pinkish lips are slightly parted, and his cheeks are still flushed an adorable pink. Harry has beautifully long eyelashes, not too long, and his curls seem to have landed over his face perfectly. Louis sees Harry's eyelids and lashes flutter, but thinks nothing of it as he continues to stare. He takes a look at Harry tattoos that are scattered across his arm. He takes a look at the floating, florescent flakes of green pixie dust that still dance and hover around Harry's body, mixing in with the glow of candle light in the room. He takes a look at Harry's wings, which are folded flat up against his back, and then.. His eyes turn their back on Louis, and take in the curve of Harry's pert little ass. It's only covered by thin cloth, the bottom half of his ass, and  thick thighs not covered by anything at all. It's got Louis letting out a pathetic, tiny whimper. And cursing himself.

Louis had almost forgotten that Harry had a gender, that Harry was boy, and well, Louis might've also forgotten that he was also, a boy himself. A boy with sexual needs and tendencies, and frustrations.

He wondered how the other boys did it honestly. How they didn't take notice to that side of them. 

Louis' eyes snapped open when he felt Harry squirming in closer to his side. He didn't dare look at Harry again, though. Harry lets out a hushed, "You okay, Lou.?" and stares up at Louis with wide, curious eyes. Harry flings his arm over Louis' torso, his brows slightly furrowed in worry now, and his side now pressed up against Louis'.

Harry wouldn't be lying if he said, and could say without hesitation, that he wouldn't mind staying this size and height forever. Reason being that he could actually wrap his entire arm around Louis.

And Louis.? All Louis can think about his how low, and smooth, how sweet Harry's voice is. Like honey, oozing it's way out of the small opening in a bottle.

Louis, not sure where to put his hands, rests one on Harry's shoulder, while wrapping his arm loosely around Harry's shoulder, and rests the other his near his head. He clears his throat nervously and continues to stare up at the wooden ceiling as if it's the most interesting thing in the world.

"Buzzing," Louis responds, and that wasn't a lie, but not exactly the truth either.

"Just.. Couldn't sleep.."

 

"Figured," Harry huffs, nuzzling his slightly flushed cheek and face up against and into Louis' chest. He loved Louis' scent, Louis' warmth, LouisLouisLouis. He wasn't ashamed to go full throttle when it came to his affection of Louis. He never had been, and now, he had a full sized body to help portray his fondness.

"Me neither." He continues on.

It was silent for a moment. Besides Louis swallowing thickly and clearing his throat. Geeze, he's been doing a lot of that. But, he couldn't help it. He felt so warm, warm, warm, and the heat of Harry's head on his chest seemed to seep through his shirt. He felt butterflies, he..

"This is new.. This whole cuddling thing." Louis' states, ever so quietly.

Harry lifts his head up to frown up at Louis again, and allows his fingertips to take place of his head. He gently glides them up and down on Louis' chest. It somewhat tickles. Almost, somewhat.

"Do you like it.?" 

Louis raises his brows at Harry's question and blinks a few times. He supposed he does. He does. Despite the awkwardness and tingling feeling in his tummy, the intimidation, the frustration he's getting from not being able to actually label this whirlwind of feelings, he likes it.

Louis slightly parts his lips to speak, but ends up only nodding dumbly in response. And that earns him a soft giggle from the younger lad. If Louis wasn't fucked before, he sure is now.. Because, that has to be certainly be the most gorgeous giggle Louis has ever heard. He almost can't believe he's hearing it.

"Good," Harry says after his giggles have slightly subsided. "I like it too," and woah, suddenly, Harry's draping his leg over Louis' hips, and woah, suddenly, Harry's leaning in to press a firm kiss down onto Louis' cheek.

Harry's lips are as soft as they portray themselves to be, and the kiss is a little damp. Louis has always thought damp kisses are better. Louis' eyes are fluttering, and Louis' body is tensing up on him and he's not sure if from fear or pleasure after that. 

From the way his hips shift involuntarily, probably both.

Louis' digs his nails into Harry's shoulder and surprisingly, Harry only hums softly in response to that, hums softly in pleasure. Louis can feel Harry's small grin against his skin, then soon his nose nudging up against Louis'cheek.

Louis breath hitches, and he's soon pulling his face away from Harry, although, in that moment, he wanted to turn his face towards Harry and connect their lips together.

But no, no, Harry's always been chummy, has always cuddled up to him, well his finger anyway. And Harry's always kissed his cheek, -- but the kisses were so, so tiny. Louis' just so.. He doesn't know the word for this feeling, these feelings, but he does know that there's no way Harry's coming onto him, no way. Harry's his best friend, like a little brother to him, and so, even if he were to be, they can't do this, they shouldn't. It'd be way awkward afterwards, and--

Harry's soon letting out a small whine, and that's when Louis turns to face Harry and sit himself soon after Harry does. Louis feels slightly ashamed that he's slightly flushed and turned on by the noise, hot and bothered by it.

Harry sits back on his heels with a profound frown and his eyes squeezed shut, his hands are balled into fists and his face is slightly flushed. Louis' not surprised when he let's out a shout, but he does frown some to himself.

Louis' always know when Harry's about to shout. 

"Ugh, Louis.!"

Louis' glaces around his room and bites down softly onto his bottom lip, he brings a hand up to run his fingers through his hair and well, he's..

"Yes.?.." He questions.

"Do you really still not.." Harry doesn't finish his sentence and is soon slightly tilting his head back and emitting a small sob, an abrupt one. Harry's body trembles and hands still slightly clenched at his side. The typical bratty child.

If it were anyone else, annoyance would've gotten the best of Louis, but no, no, this is Harry. His little, well not so little anymore, but still sorta little Harry. He certainly is acting little. Louis is quick to lunge forward and grip onto Harry's wrists, but avoids close proximity.

"What.?.. What is it.?" Louis asks softly because no, it can't be, it can't be that Harry actually wants Louis, no way.

"Why won't y-you kiss me L-Louis, why won't you fuck me.!"

And, oh. Yes way.

Louis stops breathing for a moment, jaw dropping as if unhinged and eyes wide. 

It's quiet for a moment, only for the sound of Harry's sniffling to be heard, and soon he's glancing down at lap and letting out another somewhat shrill sob. 

Louis not only winces at the sob, but, the sound of his voice as well, cracked and shaky, "Th-this is so sudden--"

"But, it's not.!" Harry shouts. And, it's really not. Harry's head whips up to pout profoundly at Louis. It takes everything in Louis to not moan/coo at Harry.

"You know how hot I am for you, Louis, you know how much I care about you Louis, and you know how much I, love you, Louis.! Or at least you should.! But you always, always dismiss it as something else, well, I'm sick of it."

"I-- I don't dismiss it, Harry, I never did.! Now that I think about it, you do show much more affection towards me than the other boys do-- but I just-- I figured it was because we're the closest, have known each other the longest.! I just figured you-you loved me as a brother. But now, here you are, throwing yourself onto me--"

"I do love you as a brother.! Or at least did.. But it's.." Harry sighs softly and pulls his wrists out Louis' hands, to hide his face in his own. "..It's more than that now, Louis.. God, you're so oblivious, too oblivious. You didn't figure, Louis, you didn't notice. You didn't care.. You never notice or care about anything I do.!"

Louis feels sharp pain in his chest, and a churning in his stomach as Harry continues on. Guilt begins to consume the older lad, mostly guilt. But also, a sudden fondness, a fondness way beyond the lust Louis had been feeling for Harry earlier, way beyond the family-like and platonic fondness Louis usually feels for Harry.. Harry's now looking at Louis again with teary eyes, tears streaming down Harry's cheeks and chin as he continues on,

"You never appreciate anything I do, Lou. I've been here since day one. Nobody knows you the way I do and no one can and will ever be able to take care of you the way I do.. And, now I have this body, and now, you're finally--" Harry's breath hitches and he's totally caught off guard when Louis' brings his hands up to gently cup Harry's cheeks into. He gently caresses right under Harry's eyes with his thumbs, and shakes his head slowly. It's quiet for a long moment, and Louis stare is intense, almost chilling. Louis then lets out a breath, before speaking up in a hushed tone, almost inaudibly.

"Harry.. I.. I may not say thank you all the time, even though I should.. And, it may seem like I don't notice or care but I.. I do.. Maybe I just.. Thought you know, knew.. But I guess I should tell you more often.. I just.. Don't you.. Don't you understand, Bell.? You mean more to me than anything in this whole world." 

And with that, Louis doesn't give himself a chance to hesitate, he simply counts to three, and leans in to gently press his lips down onto Harry's.

And this is everything Harry's ever been waiting for.. And maybe, Louis, too.

Louis' lips are both rough and soft, and he moves his lips in a firm, but slow pace up against Harry's. 

It's sweet, passionate, and with a tilt of their heads, deep. They waist no time in making it so. They only pull away for short moments, to take in short breaths m, and are soon back at it again. It becomes heated quickly, with Harry's hands in Louis' hair and Louis' hands gripping firmly onto Harry's pert ass.

Tongues massage up against each other quickly, sloppily, and soft moans and groans escape both of the boys' mouths, their bodies impossibly close.

Louis' is soon laying them down, with Harry on top of him and straddling one of his legs, and their lips don't seem to ever part in the process. Harry soon pulls away from Louis' mouth however, to pepper the side of his face with soft, damp, haste kisses, he half mumbles, half pants out a soft, "Love you, love you so much.." before trailing kisses down to Louis' neck, and attaching his lips to the skin to suck roughly, desperately. 

That's not the only thing he does desperately however. He then begins to ruts his hips into Louis' thigh and hip that way as well, soft pants and whimpers leaving his mouth because of the pleasure the friction grants. He grips onto Louis' shirt with a hand, his brows slightly furrowed in concentration and cheeks slightly flushed in a slight embarrassment. 

Louis' not embarrassed at all, however, and grunts out, "Mn, Love you too." before squeezing his eyes shut. Small groans and "fuck"' escape the older boy as he quickly and desperately bucks his hips up into Harry's. He massages roughly at Harry's ass cheeks, kneads and spreads them apart with his hands before teasingly prodding at the younger boys puckering hole with a finger. He's then, placing a sharp and sudden slap down onto Harry's right ass cheek, and Harry's only just finished making a small bruise on Louis' neck before letting out a soft yelp.

And oh, Harry likes the way that feels and oh, Louis likes the sound Harry makes, and soon he's giving Harry another slap. And another, and another, and another. Harry only squirms, only continues to yelp, his eyes begin to pool with tears again, but that only urges Louis on more. Louis glances down at Harry's now bright pink ass cheeks, watches with his bottom lip tucked in between his teeth at how the skin jiggles slightly under his slaps. 

"Sooo, fucking thick, Baby boy.." and fuck, Louis' hard, straining against his tights. He's not sure he can take much any longer. And so, he doesn't. 

He's quick to flip him and Harry over and connects their lips again. Harry slightly parts his legs to make room for Louis, bites down gently onto Louis' bottom lip and gives it a playful tug, and stares up at Louis with a small, crooked, toothy smile and lowered eyelids. His forehead is already a bit sweaty, small strands of hair sticking too it. He's so beautiful, so precious, so flushed. The boy looks intoxicated and well, that's okay because Louis feels that way.

Harry then brings a hand up to gently caress the side of Louis' face and stubble with, and then glides his hand upward to run his fingers through his hair. He speaks up softly, and gazes back into Louis' eyes again. The fondness Louis felt returns.

"I trust you.." Is all Harry says, and Louis nods because well, Harry should. And, no, not because Louis' done this before and knows what to do, but because he cares about Harry, appreciates Harry, loves Harry, and, this is his time to show him.

Louis squirms downward, and begins  press soft, wet, and opened mouth kisses down onto Harry's neck. His tongue darts out every once in awhile and it sends a chill rippling down Harry's spine each and every time. 

Harry isn't ignorant, he knows what homosexual sex is, and he knows the possibilities of what's the come. And so, Harry thinks it may just be a good thing that he's (apparently) a masochist. 

He's glad to be giving his all to Louis. 

Harry rests his hands down onto either side of his head while Louis continues to work his mouth. In a few moments time, Harry's got hickey's scattered across his neck and collar bone, chest, and can't stop squirming, can't stop moaning, can't stop involuntarily rutting his hips upwards. 

Harry's cock is as hard as a rock, a pretty pink and leaking with pre-cum, nice and snug in between his tummy and Louis' body. But Louis' plans to pay zero attention to it. He's too busy sucking on Harry's oh, so sensitive nipple, and gently tweaking at the other anyway. He gently glides his tongue over the nub and Harry's surprised by his own actions when he finds him self impatiently tugging Louis off of his nipple by his hair and grunting through gritted teeth a harsh, "Louis.."

Louis chuckles, lets out a soft, "Alright, okay..Silly boy, so impatient". It's in such a sweet tone. It's so endearing.

Louis' then hastily pressing more soft kisses down onto Harry's skin while making his way downward. Harry feels an upsurge of excitement, disappointment, and excitement again when Louis kisses down past Harry's flush cock, balls and to his puckering hole. 

Harry knows better than to touch himself, he himself doesn't even know how he knows better, but, he just does. 

And Louis, Louis' impressed by the size of Harry, truly, but he figures he can make the boy  cum without even touching the thing.

Harry realizes with a loud squeal, that Louis either takes things extremely fast, or painfully slow, and that there's no in between. 

Harry throws his head back and a small whimper follows his squeal when Louis' tongue is suddenly plunging inside of the grassy-eyed brunette's hole. Louis only hums softly in response, places Harry's legs over his shoulders, and  wiggles his tongue around inside of the rings of muscles. 

Louis falls in love with this idea rather quickly, and it seems to playing out better than he thought it would, honestly. He thought this might've been too strange for Harry, not something Harry would go for. (I mean, this is his first time with Harry, and Harry's first time.. Period.) But, the trembling and soft whines Harry emits, and the way Harry's hole sporadically  clenches around him, say otherwise. 

Boy oh boy, if he wasn't tempted to split this boy in two with his own ragingly hard cock, go in dry before, he is now. But, he doesn't, he won't. 

Louis begins to bob his head hastily, dart his tongue in and out of the boy. He only occasionally pulls his tongue out to kitten lick at the boys' entrance. Harry continues to moan, pant, whine. The sensation is strange, new, but Harry finds himself liking it, finds himself circling his hips and pushing them downwards to get more of Louis' magical tongue.  Harry brings his hand down to gently card his fingers through Louis' hair, and it seems that as soon, and he means, as soon as he's gotten used to Louis' tongue, Louis' pulling away to mumble out a soft, "This may hurt a bit." 

Without warning, Louis' plunging his tongue back in.. Along with a finger. There's a finger prodding at and sliding it's way into Harry's poor virgin hole and it's so wet, it's so cold, and Harry's got no clue where Louis got lube from. 

Suddenly, Harry's not so sure about this, and suddenly Harry's scared. Because of that, he grunts out an uneasy whimper. This doesn't sound like all the other ones, and Louis can tell, so, he quickly stops his actions. He never does pull his finger out though.

Louis stands onto his hand and knees so that he can hover over the green eyed beauty, he glances down at him with what Harry thinks is a scowl. But, it's not. Louis stays silent and stares into Harry eyes for a moment, they're teary eyes, he thinks, however, they still hold a tiny glimmer of lust and curiosity within them. And so, Louis leans in to gently connect their lips together, as to lull the heavily breathing boy.

Now this kiss.? This is a slow, gentle one. No tongue, all love.. And, now, Louis' pretty sure that he's falling into it.. 

Love that is.. 

He's falling in love Harry that is.

He thinks.

After pulling away from each other, Louis rests his forehead down onto Harry's for a moment, and Harry lets out a soft breath, and yet another, "I trust you.."

Each time Harry says it, the more it means to Louis, the more it makes his heart swell. Because you can love someone whole-heartedly, and not trust them. But, how could they not trust each other.? They've spent years, life-times together. Louis should saw this from the get-go, he really should've.

Harry's proven wrong. Because Louis, Louis makes his way back down so that his face is between Harry's legs again, and thrusts both his finger and tongue into Harry at a perfect rhythm. A godly rhythm, Harry thinks. Not to slow and not too fast. He relishes in the noises Harry makes, in the taste of Harry, the taste of green apple lube too, of course. He adds a second finger in perfect time, scissors Harry open in perfect time, and pulls his fingers out of Harry to dry the boys' tears and kiss his pain away the best he can, in perfect time. 

Louis undresses himself,  and allows Harry's hands and mouth to roam where they please on his body. He lays on his back and strokes Harry's hair while this is done so. (Harry literally worshiped Louis' generous 9 inches of a cock, and, that almost turned onto a blowjob, but Louis wasn't having it). But now, Louis won't lie, his patience is running thin, was running thin. And so, now , both Louis and Harry lay on their sides the best they can. Louis figures this is one of the most intimate ways they can do this.

Louis' aching cock is now lubed up, his chest and tummy press flush against Harry's back side, more or less. Harry's legs are parted the best they can be in the position they're in, and he can't help but let out soft, airy and somewhat shrill giggles while Louis peppers the side of his face, neck and shoulder in soft kisses. Louis giggles a bit himself, (he can't help it) and gently grips onto Harry's hip all the while. Not only can he not help giggle, but he can't help but smile into Harry's skin too, because well, this feels natural, right, perfect, and he.. 

"I really love you," Louis find himself softly and hastily mumbling out. He had to do it quick, because he knows what he means by this "I love you." and, he's sure Harry will know too. Well.. He means it.

There's a slight pause, and Louis eventually finds himself frowning when he gets no response. He cranes his neck, to get a better look at Harry, and Harry simultaneously locks gazes with Louis. His eyes are teary but his smiles wide and sniffles profoundly (such a drama king, Louis swears), before returning Louis'affection. 

"And I really love you. I always have."

And it's meant. It's really meant. Everything is meant.

Louis is then eventually leaning back, a hard glare from him settled on Harry's eager hole and his own lubricated, throbbing cock. He wants to shove it in quick. He wants to fuck Harry senseless, till he's sobbing, seeing stars, until he's forgotten his own name. 

But, he can't. He won't. This is Harry, his Harry, always has been. He's gotta be gentle. 

After a deep breath and a soft reassurance, Louis begins to slowly, tediously push his head into the sensitive ring of muscle. Harry's face scrunches up. He grits his teeth, he squirms, grunts and groans at the eerie, somewhat stinging sensation. And it hurts, it hurts, but he can take it, and so he takes it. 

Because this is Louis, his Louis, always has been. He's sure that after taking care of Louis for so long, Louis will be sure to take care of him. 

Louis coos quietly at Harry, his Harry, and gently strokes at his side with a hand all the while. Harry has to admit, the calming tone of Louis voice, and damp kisses placed on his earlobe do help quite the bit. 

Louis is soon in all the way, so deeply that his pelvis touches the back end of Harry. He holds himself close, impossibly close. With his arm draped over Harry, he takes Harry's hand into his own, firmly does so, and angles his leg just right, before pulling out a bit. Well, not a bit. Louis pulls out until just his head of his cock is inside Harry, caught on the ring of muscle. He then slowly, ever so gently rolls his hips so that he can swiftly thrust back in again. 

Harry let's out a soft, breathy noise in response to that. Louis does the same. Louis squeezes his eyes shut, and in the process, he's sure they're rolling to the back of his head. Because god, Harry's a tight fit, such a tight fucking fit. He's such a perfect fit, so warm and snug and it's almost as if, he's made just for Louis. 

Now that Louis starts to think about it, everything about Harry seems to be that way.

Louis continues to gently thrust into the younger lad, continues to to gingerly roll his hips, and bites down firmly onto his bottom lip all the while. 

And, Harry.? He's buzzing, on fire, in so much pleasure now. He relishes in the sensation. The sensation of Louis being so close to him, and the breaths and moans so profoundly heard because of Louis' lips being so close to his ear. It sends way too many chills down his spine. The sensation of Louis pressing kisses to the back of his head and earlobe. The sensation of Louis' cock pushing inward and dragging outwards, being so filled up, oh Harry's so full. The sensation of feeling wanted, loved, beautiful, and the whispers he gets from Louis confirming him that he's all three.

It's all Harry's ever wanted.

But soon, and suddenly, Harry's eyes are widening, and Harry's tensing up, tearing up. Harry shouts out an, "Oh, Louis.!," because Oh, Louis. 

Harry doesn't know what's happening, it's all happening so quickly, and Louis only lets out a soft chuckle before doing what he had done before hand again. It drags out another loud, ragged moan from the younger man in front of him. 

"Feels so good, Louis.! You're hitting something, touching something-- Oh, Baby yeah.!" Harry continues to strain out. Harry then begins to back himself onto Louis' cock now, body squirming and hips a spaz. That's when Louis finally picks up the speed, and despite their angle, he really picks up the speed. He thrusts into Harry relentlessly, roughly, mercilessly, as if if he were to slow down, Harry would surely get away. But how.? He doesn't know, but that's the last thing Louis wants. 

Moans begin to grow louder, and sweat begins to build, grips become firmer and fingernails dig into skin. The bed begins to creek and soon, moans turn into tiny whines, toes begin to curl inward. Almost too soon for Louis' liking, Louis' hastily pulling out of Harry to cum in hot, milky spurts onto Harry's lower back. 

Harry moans hotly at the feeling, and is cumming shortly after onto the sheets, untouched, just like Louis knew he could make him do so.

After heavy breathing, and staring at the back of Harry's head in a daze, (because woah, he just fucked Harry) Louis manages to stay on his side, all while attempting to and eventually having success at, turning a rigid, now trembling Harry over onto his other side, as to face Louis.

Harry's eyes are squeezed shut and his body stays rigid, his cheeks still slightly flushed and bottom lip bitten raw. 

Absolutely fucked out.

Louis' pushes his vain pride aside, and pulls Harry close again, by his waist.

"You alright, you okay.? Not hurt too bad, are you.?," Louis questions, pressing a soft kiss down into the younger lad's hair. Worry stirs about in Louis' tummy, but it's only for a brief moment, because Harry's hastily and abruptly burying his face into Louis' chest, and clinging to him, as if for dear life.

"Yeah, I'm fine.. I'm great Lou.. So good. Thank you." He quietly croaks out. 

Louis smiles. Beams. He knows Harry won't be so grateful when he's so damn sore tomorrow.

But, Louis can't think about that right now. Because similar, yet totally different emotions begin to whirlpool inside of Louis. First they fling him around and around, all while simultaneously pulling him completely under. He can't help it when the emotions come bubbling out of him.

"Harry, I love you.." And, it's not what Louis says, despite him have saying this numerous times, but how he says it that has Harry glancing up at him. Louis reaches down and gently caresses Harry's cheek with his fingers the same time Harry does so. The greens of Harry's eyes are soon blurred, and Louis' not sure why. And, Louis begins to shake his head, maybe in disbelief, but he's not sure why. 

Suddenly, his cheeks are a bit moist, but again, he's not sure why.

"No, I--" Harry interrupts Louis with a gentle kiss to the mouth. "I  really, really do and it's my turn now, okay.?--" Another gentle kiss.  "It's my turn to take care of you,--" Another.  "my turn to return the favor. Wanna head to Crescent--" A firmer one, this time. " tomorrow.? Fine.! That'd be great.! Oh, Harry I'd love you big or small,--" and another,  "and I always will, and I maybe I always have,--"

"I don't wanna go anywhere, Louis.." Harry softly interrupts, all while bringing a hand up to gently wipe at Louis' cheeks. Louis' doesn't know why he is. There's nothing to wipe, nothing to dry, no way. 

"I don't wanna go anywhere, or do anything, except be with you. I just wanna be with you, Lou."

And, so. He was. Harry was with Louis, and Louis was with Harry, forevermore.

(Harry decided to stay the larger size. ;) )


End file.
